1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing system; more particularly to a method for estimating power compensation and recording power of a tilting disk of the recording and reproducing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recordable media such as CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVD−Rs, or DVD±RWs, and those recording and reproducing systems, e.g., CD-RW, DVD+RW, or DVD−RW drives and players, used for accessing data from the media are more commonly employed than before. Basically, a recording power of the recording and reproducing system is preset before the aforementioned optical disk is recorded, and then data would be formed as different length of pits (or lands) in the corresponding target tracks of the optical disk. If the recording power do not precisely control, pit lengths could be unusual longer or shorter than the normal, and pit depth might also be unusual deeper or shallower, which might result in recording failure and accompany with reading error.
Orange Book is the standard of both CD-R and CD-RW, in which a method of adjusting recording power called Running OPC (Optimum Power Calibration) is introduced. By employing the Running OPC approach, the recording and reproducing system could dynamically adjust recording power when the presetting recording power is improper.
Sometimes, a bad designed recording and reproducing system might result a loaded disk being tilted from a normal position. In such a tilting disk condition, besides the presetting recording power, additional power compensation should be taken into consideration. As the mention above, Running OPC is a selection of power compensation, however, the conventional Running OPC could be only used for overcoming disadvantages arisen from non-uniform dyes spreading, known defects, or some other environmental reasons. That is, the conventional Running OPC is useless with regard to a tilting disk resulted from bad designed recording and reproducing system.